worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-95AF3/AF4 Headhunter
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The Z-95 AF-3 Headhunter was an AF-series starfighter produced by the Subpro Corporation in the years prior to the Invasion of Naboo. They were considered inferior to the N-1 starfighters used by the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps. The AF-3 was equipped with weaker shields, had a shorter weapons range and was also less maneuverable than the N-1. Essara Till used to fly the prototype version of the AF-3 for one year and then spent two years flying the finished model of the starfighter. The Z-95-AF4 Headhunter was a variant of the Z-95 Headhunter. Manufactured by Incom and Subpro Corporation, it was the last starfighter of the Headhunter series to be produced before the two companies ended their partnership in 22 BBY. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Rebel Alliance, Virgillian Free Alignment, New Republic, Galactica Alliance, Smugglers, Independant Defense Forces, Mercenaries, Pirates, Confederation Ship Type: Z-95 Headhunter AF3, AF4 Class: Multi-purpose Starfighter Manufacturer: Incom/Subpro Corporation Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 600 cockpit 150 Sensor/Communications Array 50 Engines (2) 125 ea Wings (2) 150 Laser Cannon/Triple Blaster Cannon (2) 75 ea (2) Shields 150 side (900 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 20md points of damage or less. Anything more than 20md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1150kph, Mach 7 with shields on Maximum Range: enough fuel and consumables for 1 full day of normal operation. Combat Operations decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 11.8m Height: 2.6m, 4.1m when on landing skids Width: 9.8m Weight: 18 tons Cargo: 85kg Cost: 80 000 new, 45 000 used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Triple Blaster Cannon (2 on AF3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.7km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 per single blast, 3d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2 on AF4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 per single blast, 4d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to plitos attacks PAYLOAD: 6 BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 150 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)